kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia Memory
The Gaia Memory (地球の記憶, Chikyū no Kioku) also called the True Gaia Memory is a plot element in Kamen Rider Double as well as Earth's consciousness. It was discovered below the Sonozaki Estate by Ryubee Sonozaki. After finding it Ryubee brought his family to see it, but his son, Raito Sonozaki died when falling into the "fountain," but he was then resurrected as the Gaia Memory's avatar. Knowing this gave Raito access to the planet's infinite knowledge, Ryubee began his plans for the Gaia Impact. Through his son, Ryubee founded the Museum and had scientists create the Gaia Memories used by Dopants. Ryubee's wife, Fumine Sonozaki (Shroud) also created the refined Gaia Memories used by Kamen Riders. After Raito was rescued by Sokichi Narumi and his protege, Shotaro Hidari (and was renamed Philip) the Sonozaki Family now use the temple under their estate for creating Gaia Memories. Whenever the Xtreme Memory is used by Kamen Rider Double or when the ClayDoll Dopant evolves into ClayDoll Xtreme, data erupts from the fountain of the Gaia Memory to power those forms. When starting the Gaia Impact and after it was messed up the Sonozaki estate collapsed burying the Gaia Memory. List of Gaia Memory Kamen Rider Double's Gaia Memory *'Joker Memory' (ジョーカーメモリ, Jōkā Memori?): The Joker Memory, also known as the Trump Card Memory (切札の記憶, Kirifuda no Kioku?), allows the user to increase fighting potential, becoming the Skill Warrior (技戦士, Waza Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the black Trumping Left Half (切り札の左半身, Kirifuda no Hidari Hanshin?). When the Joker Memory is placed in the Maximum Slot on the Double Driver, it allows Double to execute the Joker Extreme Rider Kick. Shotaro can also use the T2 version of the Joker Memory with a Lost Driver to become Kamen Rider Joker. *'Metal Memory' (メタルメモリ, Metaru Memori?): The Metal Memory, also known as the Steel Memory (鋼鉄の記憶, Kōtetsu no Kioku?) or the Fighter Memory (闘士の記憶, Tōshi no Kioku?), empowers the user with great strength, becoming the Superpowered Warrior (怪力戦士, Kairiki Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the silver Fighting Left Half (闘士の左半身, Tōshi no Hidari Hanshin?). *'Trigger Memory' (トリガーメモリ, Torigā Memori?): The Trigger Memory, also known as the Sniper Memory (銃撃手の記憶, Sogekishu no Kioku?), turns the user into an expert marksman, becoming the Gun Warrior (銃戦士, Jū Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the blue Sniping Left Half (狙撃手の左半身, Sogekishu no Hidari Hanshin?). *'Cyclone Memory' (サイクロンメモリ, Saikuron Memori?): The Cyclone Memory, also known as the Windy Memory (風の記憶, Kaze no Kioku?), allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the Windy Warrior (風の戦士, Kaze no Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the green Cyclonic Right Half (旋風の右半身, Senpū no Migi Hanshin?). Forms using the Cyclone Memory possess a silver cape-like cloth hanging from the neck. *'Heat Memory' (ヒートメモリ, Hīto Memori?): The Heat Memory, also known as the Hot Memory (熱き記憶, Atsuki Kioku?), empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire, becoming the Blazing Warrior (炎の戦士, Honō no Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the red Heated Right Half (熱きの右半身, Atsuki no Migi Hanshin?). *'Luna Memory' (ルナメモリ, Runa Memori?): The Luna Memory, also known as the Illusion Memory (幻想の記憶, Gensō no Kioku?), allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs and bending gunshots, becoming the Mysterious Warrior (神秘の戦士, Shinpi no Senshi?). When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the yellow Fantastical Right Half (幻想の右半身, Gensō no Migi Hanshin?). *'The Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory '((変形ガイア恐竜ファングメモリ, Henkei Gaia Kyōryū Fangu Memori) , Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory ''?) is a special GaiaMemory that was solely created to protect Philip by any means necessary, enabling him and Shotaro to transform into Kamen Rider Double FangJoker. It can change between its Live Mode ((ライブモード, Raibu Mōdo) , ''Live Mode ''?), which resembles a Dromaeosaurid, and its Memory Mode (メモリモード, Memori Mōdo , ''Memory Mode ''?), the top of which resembles a dinosaur's head. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the white Fanged Right Half (牙の右半身, Kiba no Migi Hanshin , ''Fanged Right Half ''?), enabling Double to fight like a berserker while altering the left half to match it in being animalistic in design. Being made to protect Philip, the Fang Memory will only show up whenever he or anyone in his vicinity is in danger. *The '''Transforming Gaia Bird Xtreme Memory' (変形ガイア鳥エクストリームメモリ, Henkei Gaia Chō Ekustorīmu Memori?) is a special bird- like Gaia Memory that allows Kamen Rider Double to become CycloneJoker Xtreme by changing from Live Mode (ライブモード, Raibu Mōdo?) to Memory Mode (メモリモード, Memori Mōdo) in order to slide onto the DoubleDriver. It first appears when Philip is in mortal danger from being attacked by the Weather Dopant, and it digitizes him where Shroud confronts him about his mission to save the Earth. Like the Fang Memory it change between it's Live Mode and Memory Mode. To initiate its Maximum Drive, the Double Xtreme Rider Kick, the Xtreme Memory is closed and then re-opened. When Philip dissolves after his final battle as Double, the Xtreme Memory which holds the data of his mind and body does as well. It is later reformatted along with Philip due to Wakana's sacrifice. Kamen Rider Accel's Gaia Memory *'Accel Memory' (アクセルメモリ Akuseru Memori): The Accel Memory, or Acceleration Memory (加速の記憶''Kasoku no Kioku''), is Kamen Rider Accel's primary GaiaMemory. This enables Terui to transform into Kamen Rider Accel and access his primary Maximum Drive, as well as allow him to assume Bike Form. *'Engine Memory' (エンジンメモリ Enjin Memori): The Engine Memory is a Gaia Memory that gives the EngineBlade its various different powers. It is not a true Gaia Memory however, and its powers are linked to the Accel Memory. This allows the Engine Blade to have three different elemental abilities imbued in it, each based on a different type of engine: Jet (ジェット Jetto) which allows the Engine Blade to fire jet blades or a blade energy wave, Electric (エレクトリック Erekutorikku) which allows the Engine Blade to do high powered electric slash, and Steam (スチーム Suchīmu) which creates a wave or wall of steam. *'Cyclone Memory '(サイクロンメモリ, Saikuron Memori): Ryu is briefly lent Philip's Cyclone Memory to battle the Weather Dopant. When inserted into the Engine Blade, it allows Kamen Rider Accel to perform a wind-powered Maximum Drive. * The Maximum Counter Trial Memory (マキシマムカウンタートライアルメモリ, Makishimamu Kauntā Toraiaru Memori), also known as the Challenge Memory (挑戦の記憶, Chōsen no Kioku), is a special Gaia Memory that allows Kamen Rider Accel to become Kamen Rider Accel Trial. While in Memory Mode (メモリモード, Memori Mōdo), the Trial Memory enables Accel to transform; the transformation is complete once the light on the traffic light-like Trans-Signal (トランスシグナル, Toransu Shigunaru) goes from red to blue (with a 3-second countdown sound effect). While in its stop watch-like Maximum Mode (マキシマムモード, Makishimamu Mōdo), once the Maximum Switch (マキシマムスイッチ, Makishimamu Suitchi?) timer button is pressed, Accel Trial has 10 seconds to perform as many kicks as possible before pressing the Maximum Switch again to activate the Maximum Drive. If the Maximum Switch is not pressed within 10 seconds, the Maximum Drive fails and Accel's transformation is forcibly and painfully reverted. To handle this, Accel normally tosses the Trial Memory into the air as the Maximum Drive begins, pressing the Maximum Switch as soon as it is caught and declaring the time received. *The Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter (ガイアメモリ強化アダプター, Gaia Memori Kyōka Adaputā?) is a special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output threefold. It was also used by the Commander Dopant before it was taken by Aoi Katsuragi who gives it to Kamen Rider Accel to become Kamen Rider Accel Booster. The Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter was used on the Unicorn Memory by a yakuza leader, however the Memory was destroyed by Ryu before it can be used. Kamen Rider Skull's Gaia Memory *'Skull Memory': The Skull Memory also called the Skeleton Memory is the Gaia Memory used for the transformation into Kamen Rider Skull and for Maximum Drives, when placed in the Maximum Drive slot, it performs the '''Skull Banisher '''Rider Kick Gallery B.png T Memory.png F M.png Gaia M.png Xtreme M.png A & E Memory.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Items